


Flight fail or how not to show you're OK

by desFraisesPartout



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: showing off fails miserably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desFraisesPartout/pseuds/desFraisesPartout
Summary: Ever since Kamoda was shot the night they 'met' that other birdman, Eishi has been wary and a bit over protective. So, the boy tries to show off but fails miserably.





	

His ears are ringing. Everything is black around him.

…

Freezing little droplets hit his body. He can’t help but shiver at the contact.

…

Pain. Seeping through his muscles. Particularly his back.

…

And then… that awful smell…

_What…happen?_

Kamoda risks opening an eye and discovers a sky completely covered by dark grey clouds, from where rain was pouring all the way down into what seemed to be an abandoned alley.

_How did I end up here, in the middle of… garbages?_

Ah, right…

They were flying.

There was some kind of a speeding contest: first one to make it to the city would win… absolutely nothing, as they didn’t have time to think about a prize. Kamoda was too eager about all this and just bolted out on ahead of the group.

Testing their limits while Takayama wasn’t around kept the competition fair, as he would have beaten them in a heartbeat or just disappeared to wherever he’d catch a « life or death » call from.

Kamoda had secretly promised himself he’d finally beat Ei-chan’s record. Only concentrating on his speed, he hadn’t realized his wing mass depleting, which led him to the inevitable, with nobody to witness his fall as he was too far from the rest of his friends.

And there he was, right in the middle of trash, stark naked in the rain.

 _So much for trying to show off…_ he sighs.

 

Well, he had been somewhat obsessed with the idea of proving to his longtime friend he was alright, ever since the night he was shot.

 

…

 

 _I wonder what Ei-chan_ _is thinking right now…_

 _He’s probably listing my every flaw, starting with « idiot »,_ he chuckles to himself while imagining his face.

 

After sighing once more, the young boy starts stirring his limbs, hoping he had nothing broken. He then painfully tries sitting as he glances at the place. He finds it weird how nobody came to see the mess. Maybe, some did notice but thought it was some kind of settlement between gang members, and didn’t want to get involved…

It suddenly hits him that he has absolutely no idea where he is in the city. He tries to concentrate all his senses toward his friends, but catches neither of them. Not even Takayama who always seems to find them wherever they are. Kamoda then tries to reform his wing mass, with no success. If only he had his cellphone, which was with his belongings back at their hideout, he could’ve called the group.

_Welp, no use staying here, I’ll only smell worse…_

He starts searching through the littered garbages and miraculously finds a pair of jeans half shredded and a shirt with a huge stain of something greasy, which he manages to put on, trying his hardest to keep his disgust at bay.

The young boy then gets up slowly and totters through the alley. His instinct tells him to find a wide area, like a park. Since it’s raining, there shouldn’t be too many people.

Surprisingly, he finds one in no time. The place looks as good as empty, with benchs here and there, all wet. How much he’d give to sit on one of them. His whole body was still aching.

 

As soon as he takes place, he senses Takayama’s presence, then hears a loud voice in his head, Ei-chan’s.

« Good gried, Kamoda! What were you thinking, sprinting like that? »

The boy could discern anger in these words, but what transpired most was worry and relief.

Kamoda then hears Tsubame’s voice resounding, saying he looked OK, followed by Rei snickering at his poor sight while everyone lands.

 _«_ Hey! It was either this or butt naked », he responds, insulted.

Feeling Ei-chan’s intense gaze upon him, he goes silent, apprehending his friend’s reaction. To his surprise, the dark haired boy’s expression softens after a good sigh.

« I’m really glad you’re ok », he says with a faint smile.

It’s Kamoda’s turn to sigh, with relief, before giving him one of his most radiant smile.

« HEY! Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook so easily. I’ll be giving you an earful of my complaints as we head back », he says, all flustered. « It is late afterall. »

…

 

« Ah right, about that, Ei-chan… I’m kinda out of wing mass at the moment. I can’t fly… » he says, sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic' has been written for Birdmen week 2016.  
> Theme : City


End file.
